


I’m ready to go now.

by Babybunnystudios22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Character Death, Death, Goodbyes, M/M, Moving On, Passing On, Passing away, goodbye Nightmare., loved one, nightmare is ready to move on now., saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybunnystudios22/pseuds/Babybunnystudios22
Summary: Nightmare is ready to move onto the next chapter; the afterlife. It’s time for his story to end and he couldn’t be happier to be surrounded by his sons.((Undertale and its characters belong to Toby fox. AU sanses belong to their creators. My OCs and plot belong to me.))
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	I’m ready to go now.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried whilst I wrote this.

Nightmare laid on the grassy floor as the golden sun poured onto his bones and the beautiful red, orange, pink and purple sky floated serenely above his head. Nightmare chuckled Wetly as cyan blood fell from his mouth, his body filled with his brothers arrows.

The magi ran ravage inside him, destroying him from the inside out. It hurt so much, just as much as it did when the irruption first happened. The corruption was slowly dripping off of his wounded and weak body, coating the ground in nothing but black ooze. This was it. He was finally going to die, to be set free. “You...finally win brother.....congratulations.” He wheezed at his brother who stood beside Ink who carried a sleeping baby Palette.

His boys stood with their partners and kids, all happy. ‘Thank god. You lot finally got the happy ending. I’m so proud of you all.’ He thought as tears beaded in his eye sockets; on dribbling down his cheek and onto the floor. He was so goddamn proud of his boys and the happiness they had accomplished. He was so proud of them and he couldn’t have wished for better boys of he tried. 

He chuckled. “I’m so proud of all of you.” He said to his boys who teared up and began to weep as they rushed over. “You’re the best sons one could ask for. I just wish I had been a better dad.” He said as they skidded next to him. “Why are you lot crying? You should all be happy.” He said with a smile.

Killer shook his head,red tears dripping down his cheeks. “No! I can’t be happy dad! You’re really hurt! I don’t want you leaving us yet! It’s not time for us to depart!” He sobbed as he tried to stop the bleeding from the wounds that just wouldn’t stop. He got frustrated when blood just kept pouring from between his fingers. “Goddamnit! Stop!” He sobbed angrily. A weak hand gripped his face making him look at Nightmare. “Enough. It’s time for us to depart, you’ve got to let me go.”

They all shook their heads. “No!” Horror screamed. “I’m not loosing anyone else! I’m not losing you dad! You’ve helped us out so much, you loved and cared for us so much when no one else would!” Dust nodded as he wiped his eyes but tears kept flowing; his chest feeling like he was drowning in grief. His adoptive dad was dying and they couldn’t heal him! “Yeah dad! You’ve barely gotten the love you need! You need a happy ending too!”

Cross sobbed hard, purple tears soaking his face. “Dad, please don’t leave me like everyone else did! Everyone in my AU left, I don’t wanna loose another parent! So don’t you dare give up now!” He said clutching the others hand tightly in his own. Nightmare chuckled, tears flowing down his cheeks. Goddamn his boys were way too selfless and sweet. God he loved them all so much.

“God, I love you all so much. So so much. I’m so proud of everyone of you for what you’ve done and accomplished; you will and how you all achieved your happy ends. Whilst I want given that deck of playing cards, I can happily say being with you lot was the happiest time of my long miserable life. Even the moments with Dream was fun.” He said as his bones began to turn to dust.

“Now I trust you lot to look out for each other. Otherwise I will haunt your asses.” They all chuckled. He turned his remaining eye light to Error, who sobbed silently. “And thank you for being the best friend a skeleton could ask for. Look after them for me.” He looked at Dream with a smile, even though Dream was sobbing. “Thank you....for everything....brother. I love you.”

He said softly as he closed his eyes sockets, the pain slowly fading from his bones as his body dusted and faded away. The senses stared at the dust pile atop the blood and goop. “D-dad?” Horror asked in shock, not believing their father had died. H-he couldn’t have! That broke the flood gates and the boys began wailing as did Dream who fell to his knees and wailed loudly.

“Brother I’m so so sorry! Come back, I’m so sorry!” He wailed as he was held by Ink who rocked him. “Shh, shh, its ok. It’s ok.” 

“Dad!””NO! Come back!”  
“Dad, please!”  
“You can’t die! Come back! I don’t wanna loose you!”  
“Nightmare!!!”

Nightmare opened his eyes when he felt someone shake him. “Hey, come on. It’s time to go.” He gasped when he saw a familia face; his mother. “M-mum?” She smiled and picked him up, nodded. “Heya baby bones. Missed me?” She asked making him nod and sob, clinging to her. “You have no idea!”

“Well, I’m here now. I’m so proud of you. You raised many skeletons who needed a home and love when they didn’t have one and you showed them true kindness. I’m so proud of you.” Terra said as she nuzzled her son who sniffled. “T-thanks mama.” He said as he looked at the others with his mother.

Girls and boys he’d never seen and cross’ family and friends. “Who are you?” He asked. X-tale papyrus smiled. “We’re here to take you to the afterlife with us. You didn’t really think we’d let you go alone right? After looking after Cross, we’re coming with you.” Nightmare was in shock before smiling an crying happily. 

People were here to help him cross over to the other side so he wouldn’t be scared. Heh, how sweet of them. A human in a black hoodie and sweatpants hugged him, her blue eyes twinkling. “Let’s go. You’re going to love it there; promise.”

Nightmare nodded and said “ok.” He turned to his boys and smiled. “We’ll meet again. Be good boys.” He turned and followed the group into a bright warm light, liking the sounds of happy chatter, laughter and animal noises as well as the smell of pine and warm air. “You’re right....I’m gonna love it here.”

I’m finally free....thank you for everything boys.

I love you. And until we meet again; stay safe.


End file.
